Innocent (KyuSung)
by kim kyusung
Summary: Yesung namja dengan julukan Queen of Uke sangat mencintai dan bahkan tergila-gila oleh Cho Kyuhyun namjachingunya./"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang sekelas dengan ku dan merupakan fisrt love ku."/"Jangan bersikap bodoh di depan banyak orang Yesung."/"Aku datang untuk menyelamatkan mu bodoh, bukan laptopnya."/chapter 4 update
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Innocent

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor

Pairing : KyuSung (Kyuhyun X Yesung)

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon

-Other cast nyusul di next chapter ^^

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, ELF ^^

Rating : K/T

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

**Note : umur Cast sama **

**Pengenalan Tokoh :**

**Kim Jong Woon **biasa dipanggil** Yesung **oleh teman-temannya, siapa yang tidak kenal Yesung, namja yang berasal dari keluarga terhormat dan terpandang dengan harta berlimpah, bersekolah di SMA High School Fiction, tiap hari pergi dan pulang sekolah Yesung akan selalu dijemput oleh mobil yang mewah dengan asisten pribadinya yang setia menemaninya. Namja manis, imut, cantik, dengan kulit putih dan tubuh mungilnya membuat Yesung juga menjabat sebagai Queen of Uke di sekolahnya. Yesung sangat mencintai dan bahkan tergila-gila oleh Cho Kyuhyun namjachingunya.

**Cho Kyuhyun** biasa di panggil **Kyuhyun** atau **Evil Cho **oleh teman-temannya, namja dengan otak yang sangat Jenius di sekolah, disekolah Kyuhyun selalu membawa laptop kemana-kemana hanya untuk bermain game, Kyuhyun berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana memiliki 1 kakak laki-laki bernama Cho Changmin yang juga merupakan maniak Game. Namja tinggi yang profesial, pintar, tampan, kulit putih pucat membuat Kyuhyun menjabat sebagai King of Seme disekolahnya. Banyak murid iri dengan Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun beruntung menjadi namjacingu dari seorang Kim Yesung yang terkenal akan kekayaannya.

**Lee Hyuk Jae** biasa dipanggil **Hyukkie** ,sahabat baik Yesung, sama dengan Yesung hyukkie juga merupakan keluarga dari konglomerat, Hobby-nya yang makan dan dance ini sudah memiliki seorang namjachingu yang sekarang sedang magang di Restoran bintang 5.

**Choi Siwon** merupakan asisten pribadi dari Yesung, menjaga Yesung dari kecil hingga dewasa seperti sekarang. Bagi siwon Yesung sudah seperti sahabatnya. Dan, Yesung sangat bergantung kepada siwon.

**Lee Donghae** biasa dipanggil **Hae** oleh Yesung, namja pintar yang saat ini menekuni dunia masakan. Keahliannya yang luar biasa membuat Donghae selalu bekerja di hotel-hotel berbintang. Donghae adalah namjachingu dari Lee Hyuk Jae. Berteman baik juga dengan Yesung .

Happy Reading^^

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

~Innocent~

"Siwonnie dan para pelayan ku sekalian, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup ku, aku memiliki namjachingu."

Ucap Yesung kepada seluruh para pelayannya yang di sisi kanan kirinya sudah menunduk hormat, siwon sang asisten yang berada di sisi Yesung pun juga menunduk hormat, dan setelah menunduk hormat mereka semua bertepuk tangan dan mengucapkan kata 'Selamat tuan muda Yesung' dengan serempak. Berlebihan ? tentu saja tidak, ini merupakan kabar gembira. Karena,Tuan muda mereka sudah memiliki Namjachingu, dimana mereka semua tidak akan menjadi bahan jahilan tuan muda mereka jika sedang bosan berada dirumah.

"Dia pria seperti apa Tuan muda Yesung ?."

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang sekelas dengan ku dan merupakan fisrt love ku, kyaa~~."

Setelah mengatakan itu Yesung pun keluar rumah dengan perasaan senang, bersenandung menyanyikan lagu-lagu cinta. Hari ini dia akan bertemu Kyuhyun disekolah jadi ia tidak mau terlambat. Sedangkan, siwon sedang mengumpat dan mengeluarkan aura hitamnya, karena tuan mudanya ternyata mendapatkan seorang namja biasa. Siwon tidak bisa terima, jika tuan mudanya mendapatkan namja yang biasa-biasa saja.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sebuah mobil Limousine berwarna hitam mewah berhenti di depan sebuah gedung yang bertulisan kan SMA High School Fiction. Dua namja dengan pakaian pelayan keluar dari mobil, berlari dan menggelar karpet merah yang lumayan panjang. Murid-murid yang melihat aktivitas itu sudah menggangapnya biasa. Karena, sejak Yesung bersekolah di sini selalu melakukan hal seperti itu, menggelar karpet merah untuk Yesung lewati saat memasuki sekolah. Dan, Yesung pun keluar dari mobilnya dengan wajah yang ceria.

"AKU BERANGKAAAAT."

"Hati-hati dijalan tuan muda Yesung."

Yesung pun berjalan perlahan dengan expressi yang sulit diartikan, senyum-senyum sendiri dan sesekali menyapa temannya yang ia lihat. Yesung membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat tampan. Dan, tanpa Yesung sadari eunhyuk yang dari tadi berjalan disamping Yesung menatap malas sahabatnya itu.

"Namja aneh, senyum-senyum sendiri."

"Hyukkie mau mendengar cerita ku."

"Apa ?."

**-FLASBACK-**

Ruang kelas 3-1 terlihat sangat hening, dan sunyi. Karena, saat ini adalah pelajaran dari guru yang menurut semua murid sangat galak dan tidak berkrimanusiaan. Tapi, disinilah awal dari kisah cinta Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Yesung sudah ku katakan untuk membeli buku ini dikoperasi saat mata pelajaran ku."

Omel sang guru kepada Yesung, karena 2 minggu lalu sang guru menyuruh seluruh kelas untuk membeli buku catatan khusus untuk mata pelajaran dia. Hanya Yesung yang belum memiliki buku itu, maka sang guru pun menceramahinya, padahal bukunya sangat murah kenapa Yesung tidak bisa membelinya.

"Mianhae…aku sudah coba membelinya, tapi penjaga loketnya tidak mau dibayar pakai ini."

Sontak semua murid tertawa, karena Yesung dengan wajah lugunya, mengeluarkan sebuah kredit card. Tentu saja penjaga loket tidak mau dibayar, pihak sekolah tidak mempunyai alat pembayaran itu dikoperasi. Yesung pun menundukkan kepalannya untuk menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya, karena seluruh temannya menertawai kebodohannya.

BRUK…

Melihat sebuah buku yang tiba-tiba ada di atas meja, Yesung pun menegok kearah kanan yang ia yakini bahwa buku itu dilempar oleh namja yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Pakai punya ku, aku pakai komputer jadi tidak perlu buku tulis."

"Ka-kamsahamnida."

Sejak saat itu Yesung terpesona oleh sosok Kyuhyun yang memberikannya buku tulis. Dimata Yesung Kyuhyun terlihat seperti seorang pangeran, apapun yang Kyuhyun lakukan terlihat keren dimata Yesung. Selama seminggu Yesung pun mencari tahu tentang Kyuhyun. Dan, saat pulang sekolah Yesung pun memanggil Kyuhyun untuk tinggal dikelas dengan alasan Yesung ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Disinilah mereka, dengan wajah memerah dan gugup, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Yesung dengan wajah datarnya.

"Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun, kumohon jadilah namjachingu ku."

Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba dinyatakan cinta oleh Yesung menatap tidak percaya. Namja yang menurut Kyuhyun aneh, manja, dan bodoh, baru saja memintanya menjadi namjchingunya. Tapi, dibalik itu semua sebenarnya Kyuhyun menyukai Yesung.

"Boleh."

**-FLASBACK END-**

"MWOOOO ? jadi kau berpacaran dengan Cho itu ?."

"Nde, Kyuhyun murid Jenius di sekolah."

"Pabo…! Cho itu kan aneh, cho itu hanya tertarik pada komputer."

JLEBB….ucapan Eunhyuk suskes membuat Yesung seperti tertimpa batu besar. Yesung yang tidak terima akan ucapan Eunhyuk pun membalas mengatainya. Sehingga, sekarang kedua sahabat ini masuk ke gedung sekolah dengan acara adu mulut. Sekarang, Yesung sudah sampai dikelasnya, karena Eunhyuk dan Yesung tidak sekelas maka mereka berpisah di tangga. Dengan, mengintip ke dalam kelas Yesung memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari jauh. Terlihat kini Kyuhyun sedang sibuk bermain dengan laptopnya. Mengamati namjachingunya dari bawah hingga atas.

Merasa seperti penguntit, Yesung pun masuk kedalam kelas melewati Kyuhyun, duduk dan menaruh tasnya dimeja, melirik sekilas Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya. Hening…..tidak ada yang berbicara. Yesung pun memanggil nama Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun tidak meresponnya. Merasa kesal di acuhkan, Yesung pun berjongkok menempelkan kepalanya di meja Kyuhyun, hingga Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah Yesung dengan jelas.

"Kyunnie~ apa yang kau lakukan."

"Eh…ii-itu ,bermain game."

Jawab Kyuhyun gugup, karena dipanggil dengan nada manja oleh Yesung untuk pertama kalinya sejak kemarin mereka resmi berpacaran. Yesung pun meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengajarinya bermain game, dan Kyuhyun pun mengajari Yesung bermain game. Memegang tangan Yesung, dan sang empunya pun hanya dapat memejamkan matanya menahan gugup karena tangannya di pegang oleh Kyuhyun.

~Innocent~

.

.

.

"Kyunnie…ayo kita makan siang bersama."

"Aniyo…"

Saat ini Yesung sedang mengajak Kyuhyun untuk makan siang bersama, tapi Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya menolak Yesung dan memilih pergi ke perputakaan tempat yang tenang dimana saat bermain game tidak aka nada yang menganggu. Semua murid yang meilhat adegan dimana Yesung menarik paksa Kyuhyun untuk makan siang bareng memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membunuh, karena Kyuhyun telah berani menolak ajakan Queen of Uke mereka. Kyuhyun yang ditatap semua murid langsung melemparkan deadglear andalannya.

"Kyunnie…kau kan namjachingu ku, Kumohon ?."

"Jangan bersikap bodoh di depan banyak orang Yesung."

Seperti terkena batangan emas, Yesung langsung lemas mendengar perkataan Yesung yang mengatainya bodoh, dan dengan cepat Yesung pun lari ke kelas Eunhyuk. Mengadu bahwa Kyuhyun bersikap cuek dan menolak ajakan makan siang nya. Hanya kepada Eunhyuk Yesung menumpahkan semua keluh kesalnya. Karena, hanya Eunhyuk yang mau berteman dengan Yesung. Hingga sampai pulang pun Kyuhyun bersikap acuh kepada Yesung.

Berjalan sendiri menyusuri jalan menuju rumah, itu yang Kyuhyun lakukan setiap hari. Yesung yang berada di mobil pun melihat Kyuhyun jalan kaki menawarkan untuk mengatarnya. Tapi, Kyuhyun menolaknya dan memilih melanjutkankan jalan kakinya. Yesung yang lagi-lagi di cuekin oleh Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan seketika perkataan Eunhyuk saat disekolah terlintas di pikirannya. 'Yang namanya pacaran, pulangnya main kerumah dia.' Yesung pun meminta siwon untuk pulang, dan dengan berlari sangat cepat Yesung menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Hosh…Hosh…Kyu aku ingin main kerumah mu boleh kan ?."

Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah memerah Yesung akibat berlari tadi, terlihat sangat cute dan manis. Membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengangguk mengiyakan bahwa Yesung boleh main kerumah Kyuhyun. Dijalan banyak pasang mata memperhatikan pasangan dua sejoli ini. Dimana namja satunya Tinggi dan tampan sedangkan namja satunya bertubuh munggil dan wajah yang sangat manis. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan menatap iri.

"Kyu ini dimana rumah mu."

"Di sana ."

"MWOOOO ?"

Kaget Yesung saat melihat arah tunjuk Kyuhyun, masalahnya Kyuhyun menunjuk lantai paling atas dari apartement berlantai 5, atau bisa dibilang loteng yang berukuran kecil sekali, dan yang Yesung kagetkan juga karena untuk mencapai ke atas Yesung harus menaiki tangga manual. Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah lemas Yesung hanya dapat terkekeh. Mau tidak mau Yesung pun menaiki anak tangga itu satu persatu. Kyuhyun yang sudah biasa santai saja, berbeda dengan Yesung kini terlihat Yesung sudah ter-enggah-enggah menaiki anak tangga yang sudah ada di lantai 4.

CEKLEEEKKK…..

"Wah…jadi Kyu tinggal sendirian, dimana keluarga mu Kyu ?."

"Mereka tinggal dirumah ."

Terlihat ruangan yang ukurannya tidak terlalu luas. Saat kau masuk hanya akan ada single bed, lemari pakaian, meja belajar dan satu kamar mandi didalamnya. Yah…Kyuhyun tidak tinggal dengan keluarga, karena Kyuhyun tidak mau tinggal satu atap dengan sang Kakak yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat menyebalkan. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun memutuskan menyewa apartemen atau bisa dibilang Kamar Kos.

Yesung pun duduk tenang di ranjang Kyuhyun memandangi Kyuhyun yang sedang berkutak dengan laptop dimeja belajar miliknya. Menatap wajah samping Kyuhyun membuat mata Yesung berbinar-binar. 'Enaknya jadi laptop, bisa dipandangi Kyunnie.' batin Yesung dan niat evil pun Yesung dapatkan saat melihat sebuah kamera digital yang ada dikamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie…Belikan makanan, aku lapar."

"Hah ? malas."

"Hiks…Hiks…lapar…hiks."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar tangisan Yesung pun tanpa banyak bicara langsung keluar dan membeli makanan, bisa gawat jika Yesung menelfon asisten pribadinya dan keluarganya menemukan Yesung tidak diberi makan oleh Kyuhyun sudah dipastikan, masa depannya akan suram. Merasa Kyuhyun sudah jauh, Yesung pun menggambil kamera itu dan mengambil selca dirinya sebanyak mungkin.

"Yesung ini makanannya ?."

"Sudah tidak lapar, silakan Kyunnie lanjutkan bermain laptopnya."

Kyuhyun yang merasa di kerjai oleh Yesung hanya menahan emosinya. Melempar makanan itu disamping Yesung, tidak mau mengambil pusing Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan acara ber-mesra-mesraan dengan laptopnya.

"APAAAAAA INI ?."

Teriak Kyuhyun saat melihat laptopnya kini penuh dengan foto Yesung dengan berbagai foto selca dirinya. Kyuhyun yang tadinya sudah menahan emosi karena dikerjain Yesung dengan membeli makanan, sekarang Yesung mengotak-atik laptopnya, tidak masalah dengan fotonya. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun yang tadi sedang bermain game mempausenya. Dan, saat dilihat ternyata gamenya sudah ter-close. Dengan aura yang sangat seram. Kyuhyun pun menengok ke-arah Yesung dengan tatapan membunuh. Yesung yang ditatap langsung menjelaskan alasanya.

"Habisnya, kau tidak pernah memperhatikan ku Kyu."

KLIK…..mendengar kata 'klik' keduanya melihat kelayar komputer, terlihat tangan mungil Yesung berada di salah atas keyboard dan membuat kata 'delete all' terklik, membuat semua software di laptop Kyuhyun hilang semua. Okeh ,lengkap sudah kesialan Kyuhyun. Tanpa banyak omong Kyuhyun pun pergi keluar untuk membeli software baru, namun ditahan oleh Yesung, dengan sekali hempasan tangan yang dipakai Yesung untuk menahan Kyuhyun terlepas.

"Kamu ngerti atau enggak sih bahwa komputer itu barang rapuh."

BLAAMM…

Pintu tertutup dengan rapat, meninggalkan Yesung seorang diri didalam kamar. Tahukah kau Kyuhyun, Saat kau mengatakan komputer adalah benda rapuh membuat hati Yesung sakit. Hati Yesung lah yang justru rapuh, Yesung yang selama ini mencintai Kyuhyun, Yesung yang selalu ingin mendapatkan kebahagian dari orang yang ia cintai. Kalau begini lebih baik Yesung hanya melihat Kyuhyun dari jauh dan membiarkan hatinya berdebar-debar dari pada merasakan sakit.

Puas mengeluarkan airmatanya, Yesung pun memutuskan menghampiri laptop Kyuhyun, mungkin saja Yesung bisa memperbaikinya. Namun, saat melihat kabel yang terkelupas. Membuat Yesung berinisiatif ingin menutupnya dengan lakban agar Kyuhyun nanti tidak kesetrum. Karen, kebodohan Yesung yang sok tahunya tinggi, Yesung pun mengotak-atik kabel sehingga terjadi hubungan arus pendek yang menyebabkan kabel itu terbakar, dan menyambar kemana-mana.

**-SIDE KYUHYUN-**

"Dia itu bodoh atau apa sih."

Gumam Kyuhyun yang berada di jalan untuk menuju toko elektronik. Dijalan Kyuhyun sebenarnya membayangkan wajah-wajah Yesung yang menurutnya sangat lucu, bodoh dan aneh. Kenapa, anak namja sepolos dan selugu Yesung. Mendengar suara mobil pemadam kebakaran yang berlalu lalang membuat Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung, kenapa pemadam itu mengarah ke rumahnya. Curiga, akhirnya Kyuhyun berbalik arah dan berlari kerumahnya, dan benar saja rumah/kamar Kyuhyun kebakaran. Kyuhyun yang ingat Yesung berada di dalam, langsung berlari naik dan mendobrak pintu rumahnya.

"YESUNGGG…..YESUUNGG."

"Kyunnie..uhuk..uhuk…"

Asab yang tebal membuat Kyuhyun kesulitan untuk melihat, untung saja kamarnya kecil kecil. Dengan menutup hitung dan mulutnya dengan tangan, Kyuhyun menerobos masuk dan menemukan Yesung sedang terbatuk-batuk. Langsung saja Kyuhyun menarik Yesung untuk keluar, tapi Yesung menahan Kyuhyun, dan mengatakan Yesung harus mengambil laptop Kyuhyun agar tidak terbakar. Kyuhyun yang melihat yesung ingin mengambil laptop miliknya, langsung memeluk Yesung dari belakang.

"Aku datang untuk menyelamatkan mu bodoh, bukan laptop."

Yesung yang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun langsung menangis, ternyata Kyuhyun datang untuk dirinya. kini Yesung tahu bahwa Kyuhyun juga mencintainya. Yesung yang terbatuk-batuk pun langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Tolong selamatkan aku dengan nafas buatan mu Kyu."

"Argh…Kau banyak mau-nya."

Merasa api sudah menyambar dengan hebat, Kyuhyun pun menggendong Yesung sebelum yesung meminta dirinya melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dan mereka berdua mati terbakar. Mereka berdua pun berhasil selamat, diluar Siwon sudah menunggu Yesung dengan tatapan khawatir bersama dokter yang sudah siwon panggil.

"Tuan muda Yesung, gweachanayo ?."

"Wonnie…Gweachana, Kyunnie sudah menyelamatkan ku."

Kyuhyun menghampiri siwon dan memperkenalkan dirinya, bahwa Kyuhyun adalah namjachingu Yesung. Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun menatap tajam, benar dugaan siwon ,bahwa Kyuhyun namja biasa. Siwon pun menatap meremehkan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu, cuek dan tidak peduli.

"Kyunnie….gara-gara aku, jadi tidak punya tempat tinggal."

"Aahh…..aku akan pulang kerumah orang tua ku saja."

"Aniyo, karena ini salah ku…untuk sementara Kyunnie tinggal dirumah ku."

"Tuan muda, ANDWEEEE…!."

Kepolosan apa lagi yang akan Kyuhyun terima dari Namjachingu ?

Dan, hal apa yang akan Yesung lakukan untuk merebut perhatian Kyuhyun ?

**NEXT/END ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Innocent

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor

Pairing : KyuSung (Kyuhyun X Yesung)

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon

-Other cast nyusul di next chapter ^^

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, ELF ^^

Rating : K/T

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

**Note : umur Cast sama **

**Inspired from comic by Hotori Momoyuki**

Happy Reading^^

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

~Innocent~

"Tuan muda Yesung bisa kah anda menjauh sedikit dari namja itu."

"Waeyo wonnie, Kyunnie kan namjachingu ku ,jadi aku ingin memeluknya."

Setelah Insiden Yesung membakar laptop dan rumah Kyuhyun, kini Yesung mengajak Kyuhyun untuk tinggal dirumahnya, dimobil Yesung yang sedang memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dengan posesif membuat sang asisten Siwon yang duduk di bangku depan dekat supir tidak suka. Karena, namja yang sedang dipeluk oleh tuan mudanya adalah namja biasa. Kyuhyun yang ditatap Siwon hanya mengeluarkan seringainya sambil mengelus-elus surai rambut Yesung seperti anak kucing.

20 menit diperjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah rumah atau kastil. Entahlah, apapun sebutannya yang jelas rumah yang berdiri sangat kokoh, megah dan luas ini adalah rumah Yesung. Terlihat semua pegawai, pelayan bahkan tukang kebun pun sudah berdiri berbaris dengan rapi di depan Rumah untuk menyambut tuan muda mereka. Siwon yang selaku asisten Yesung keluar dari mobil, untuk membukakan pintu tuan mudanya, setelah Yesung keluar, Siwon pun melihat Kyuhyun yang masih berada di dalam mobil.

"Kau keluar sendiri, aku tidak mau membuka kan pintu untuk mu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Siwon langsung menutup pintu mobil dengan keras. Membuat Kyuhyun menjadi kesal. Tidak mau berlama-lama didalam mobil Kyuhyun pun keluar, saat Kyuhyun keluar hanya ada satu kata 'Amazing' saat melihat bangunan dihadapannya.

"Selamat datang dirumah ku kyu~."

Ucap Yesung dengan lantang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. Dengan serempak semua pelayan menyambut dan mengucapkan salam pada Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang baru tiba. Yesung yang sedang senang, langsung menggeret Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Siwon yang berada di belakang mengikuti tuan mudanya, memberikan aura hitamnya agar sang tamu tidak mau tinggal dirumah ini.

"Kyunnie~ kita makan malam dulu nde."

"Terserah mu saja."

Yesung pun menyuruh Siwon untuk mengatakan kepada Chef di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Hanya 5 menit pelayan-pelayan dirumah itu keluar dari dapur membawa nampan yang berisi berbagai makanan, meletakannya dan menatanya di meja makan dengan ukuran yang terbilang panjang itu. 'Kenapa tidak habis-habis.' Gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat pelayan-pelayan yang keluar tidak berhenti, satu makanan diletakan dimeja, pelayan lain datang, begitu terus hingga 15 menit.

Kini semua makanan sudah tertata dengan rapi, Yesung yang memang sudah lapar karena belum makan, langsung melahap makanan yang berada di depannya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun saat ini hanya bisa menatap makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kyu~ kenapa tidak makan ? Kau tidak sukanya ?."

Tanya Yesung saat melihat Kyuhyun tidak mencolek makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Merasa khawatir tidak mendapat respon Kyuhyun, Yesung pun menepuk-nepuk kan tangannya, dan seorang pelayan pun datang menghadap Yesung. Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung membisikan sesuatu kepada pelayannya menatap bingung. Tidak lama, pelayan mengangkat piring-piring di meja makan, dan Kyuhyun yang kaget langsung menanyakan kepada Yesung.

"Mau dibawa kemana makanannya ?."

"Di ganti dengan menu lain Kyunnie~ kau terlihat tidak suka."

"Jangan….! Aku suka ko, Hanya saja."

"Hanya apa ?."

"Aku hanya bingung harus memakan yang mana."

Ucap Kyuhyun jujur kepada Yesung. Yah…Kyuhyun dari tadi tidak makan, karena ia sangat bingung harus makan apa dulu. Begitu banyak makanan yang tersaji, mulai dari yang rebus-rebusan, goreng-gorengan,panggang atau langsung disediakan mentah seperti salad sayuran. 'Dasar orang kaya.' Batin Kyuhyun, dan ia pun langsung mengambil daging yang sedang di panggang dihadapannya. Dengan tenang Kyuhyun pun memakan makanannya, melihat Kyuhyun makan Yesung pun melirik-lirik Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya. 'Aish…saat sedang makan pun kyunnie terlihat sangat tampan' gumam Yesung dalam hati.

"Jangan melirik ku begitu, makanlah ."

Yesung yang ketahuan mencuri pandang, langsung mempoutkan bibirnya. Yesung dan Kyuhyun pun makan dengan diam. Setelah selesai makan, Yesung pun mengajak Kyuhyun untuk mengitari rumahnya. Namun ditolak dengan keras oleh Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun tahu pasti akan sangat lelah berjalan berkeliling dirumah ini.

"Kyu aku sudah menyiapkan kamar khusus untuk mu."

Kyuhyun yang diseret oleh Yesung hanya mengangguk pasrah, kamar istimewah, khusus, biasa atau apalah Kyuhyun tidak perduli. Kini mereka berdua berhenti di sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Kyunnie Room' . Kyuhyun yang melihat papan nama depan pintu itu menatap horror dan menautkan alisnya. 'Kamar ku baru tadi sore terbakar, sekarang tiba-tiba sudah ada kamar dengan papan nama ku, apa memang dia sudah merencanaknnya' batin Kyuhyun berargument dengan opininya yang terjadi selama sehari ini.

CEKLEEKKK…..

"SILAKAN PAKAI SESUKA MU KYUNNIE~~."

"MWOOOO ?!."

Kaget Kyuhyun melihat kamar yang penuh dengan berbagai laptop dari berbagai merek terpampang dikamar itu dengan indah dan berkilau-an. Kyuhyun yang melihat kamar penuh dengan laptop menatap tidak percaya, merasa perlu menyakinkan diri. Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam kamar itu, menatap laptop yang tepajang satu persatu. Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun yang menurut Yesung terlihat bahagia menjadi senang.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf ku, ini semua untuk mu Kyunnie ."

"Be-benarkah ,ini boleh ku pakai sesuka ku ?."

"Tentu."

Mendengar jawaban Yesung, Kyuhyun pun menghampiri sebuah laptop yang berukuran sedang berawarna hitam. Mengambilnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku pinjam yang ini, nanti akan ku kembalikan, dan aku akan menginap dirumah teman ku."

"Eh..! Ko gitu, Yak….Kyunnie~~."

Hancur sudah mimpi Yesung yang membayangkan Kyuhyun dan dirinya yang tinggal satu rumah. Padahal Yesung sudah membuat list kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan jika tinggal serumah. Mulai dari membangunkan tidur Kyuhyun, menyiapkan pakaian Kyuhyun, belajar bareng, menatap langit bersama, makan bersama, bahkan terlintas Yesung ingin mengintip Kyuhyun yang sedang mandi, karena ingin melihat tubuh sexy Kyuhyun. Tapi, dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun menghancurkan mimpi Yesung dengan se-enaknya. Siwon yang melihat ada seseorang yang berjongkok di sudut pojokan dinding menatap seram, dengan berani Siwon pun menepuk bahu orang itu.

"Tu-tuan muda Yesung, ka-kau kenapa ?."

Tanya Siwon yang ternyata orang yang sedang pudung di pojokan sudut dinding adalah tuan mudanya. Dengan perlahan Siwon membangunkan tuan mudanya yang berwajah cemberut. Yesung yang melihat Siwon pun memeluknya dengan erat.

"Wonnie…Kyunnie, tidak jadi menginap..hiks…hiks…"

Siwon yang melihat tuan mudanya menangis langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung Yesung dengan lembut. Dan menuntunnya untuk kembali kekamar untuk tidur, agar tuan mudanya tidak terlambat kesekolah untuk besok.

~Innocent~

.

.

.

"Yesung, Malam natal nanti kau mau kemana dengan Kyuhyun ?."

Yesung yang sedang makan siang berdua dengan Eunhyuk hanya menatap lesu. Jangan kan malam natal, sejak insiden kebakaran 5 hari lalu, Yesung tidak pernah di ajak kencan oleh Kyuhyun. Melihat Yesung sedih, Eunhyuk pun mengeluarkan sebuah majalah dari dalam tas dan memberikannya kepada Yesung.

"Itu majalah khusus edisi natal, membahas masalah percintaan saat malam natal."

Yesung pun membuka lembar demi lembar majalah itu dan membacanya dengan seksama. Begitu banyak informasi-informasi yang tertera di majalah itu, mulai dari referensi film untuk natal, tempat-tempat yang bagus untuk natal, aksesoris, fashion dan lain-lain. Tanpa sadar imajinasi Yesung pun tergambar. Membayangkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun berjalan bergandengan tangan dimalam natal, dimana Yesung merasa kedinginan dan Kyuhyun dengan kerennya menggengam tangan Yesung dan melingkarkan syal milik Kyuhyun ke leher Yesung dan perlahan wajah Kyuhyun mendekat dan…dan…..

"Kyaaa~….Kyunnie…jangan."

PLETAKKK…

"Yak….Appo~~hyukkie kenapa menjitak ku."

"Untuk menyadarkan mu dari dunia imajinasi mu itu."

Yesung yang dijitak oleh Eunhyuk langsung mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Dan, dengan cepat Yesung keluar dari kelas Eunhyuk dan membawa majalah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang melihat Yesung hanya menghela nafasnya dengan berat, butuh kesabaran eksta memang kalau berteman dengan Yesung. Kini Yesung masuk kedalam kelasnya, dan langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang berkutak dengan laptopnya.

"Kyuuuu~ malam natal kita kencan nde."

Ucap Yesung sambil menghadap Kyuhyun dengan membuka lebar-lebar majalah yang dipinjam oleh Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun yang melihat sekilas majalah itu langsung tidak tertarik.

"Aku malas ! Sudah sana jangan ganggu aku bermain game."

Kyuhyun pun langsung mendorong majalah itu sehingga majalah itu menutupi wajah Yesung. Yesung yang menerima penolakan Kyuhyun tidak mau menyerah, di baliknya lembar isi halaman selanjutnya dan menemukan sebuah gambar aksesoris yang bertuliskan 'syal cinta' dan langsung menunjukannya ke muka Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu belikan aku syal ini kyu, katanya jika kita memakainya bersama, cinta kita akan kuat."

Ucap Yesung dengan menggebu-gebu, sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap dengan jengah. Karena, Yesung menggangunya bermain game.

"Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu."

"Jebal, kalau begitu aku pinjami uang ku."

"Aku tidak butuh uang mu."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun dan Yesung bertengkar, Yesung yang menginginkan syal cinta, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang tidak punya uang menolak dipinjami uang. Walaupun Kyuhyun sadar dirinya tidak sekaya Yesung, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau direndahkan oleh siapapun. Yesung yang kesal pun mengebrak meja Kyuhyun dan….KLIK, terdengar suara klik membuat kedua manusia ini yang sedang bertengkar menegok ke layar laptop Kyuhyun yang bertuliskan 'Game Over' dengan takut-takut Yesung meminta maaf berkali-kali, namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah deathglear mematikan dari Kyuhyun. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyuhyun membawa laptopnya dan menuju ke perpustakaan.

"Masa bodo dengan natal."

Kali ini Yesung seperti merasa tertimpa 3 emas batangan dikepalanya saat Yesung mengucapkan hal itu dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menegok ke Yesung. Dengan langkah gontai Yesung pun kembali ke kelas Eunhyuk, namun langkahnya seketika terhenti ketika Yesung menabrak seseorang.

"Kalau jalan liat-liat dong."

"Mianhae….Eh ! Hyukkie…kau mau kemana ? bukan kah sekolah belum berakhir."

Tanya Yesung saat melihat orang yang ia tabrak adalah Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk yang sudah meminta izin untuk pulang cepat karena harus menjemput namjachingu-nya di bandara. Yesung yang teringat akan 'syal cinta' langsung menayakan kebenaran syal tersebut apakah benaran menguatkan cinta mereka atau tidak. Eunhyuk yang melihat kepolosan Yesung hanya tertawa, dan mengacak-ngacak surai rambut Yesung gemes.

~Innocent~

.

.

.

"Apa dengan bekerja disini aku bisa mengumpulkan uang dengan cepatnya."

Gumam Kyuhyun yang saat ini berada di perpustakaan, Kyuhyun sedang melihat-lihat situs lowongan kerja part-time untuk dirinya nanti agar bisa membelikan syal cinta yang Yesung minta tadi. Kyuhyun harus menemukan kerja dengan gaji yang lumayan besar, agar dimalam natal nanti Kyuhyun bisa tepat waktu menghadiahkan hadiah yang diinginkan Yesung. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang namja dengan gaya centilnya.

"Ketemu…"

Ucap namja dengan gigi kelincinya saat menemukan Kyuhyun diperpustakaan. Memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Kyu…malam natal nanti pergi dengan ku, mau tidak ?."

"Aku tidak bisa, menyingkirlah…"

Namja yang telah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kyuhyun pun menghentakan kakinya kesal, namja itu pun keluar dengan membanting pintu perpustakaan dengan keras. Yesung yang sedang mencari-cari Kyuhyun untuk diajak kencan malam nanti menatap dari luar jendela kedalam perpustakaan. Menempelkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke kaca, mencari sosok pangerannya dan bingo…Yesung menemukan Kyuhyun didalam.

BRAK…..

"Kyu…kenapa kau sembunyi-sembunyi."

Kyuhyun yang kaget langsung menatap Yesung, untung saja di perputakaan ini hanya ada Yesung se-orang jadi, Yesung masih beruntung di tatap oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah cepat Yesung pun menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Ada perlu apa Yesung."

"Ehhh ! Kyunnie~~ main game apa ?."

TUK….dengan cepat Kyuhyun menutup laptopnya, agar Yesung tidak melihat bahwa dirinya sedang mencari lowongan kerja. Yesung yang kaget langsung menayakan apa yang Kyuhyun sembunyikan, namun Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya, dengan buru-buru Kyuhyun pun membawa laptopnya dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Mianhae…untuk sementara biarkan aku sendiri."

Kyuhyun yang terlihat menjauhi Yesung sampai pulang sekolah, membuat Yesung menjadi uring-uringan, dan saat Kyuhyun melewati halaman sekolah untuk pulang dengan terburu-buru untuk bekerja. Suara lari seseorang terdengar menakutkan menghampiri pendengaran Kyuhyun. 'Pasti itu Yesung.' Dan benar saja, Yesung dengan wajah garangnya menahan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkan mu pulang, sebelum kau janji mau kencan dengan ku."

"Lepaskan aku Yesung…"

"Aniyo…katakan kalau kau mau."

Dan, Yesung pun mengambil laptop Kyuhyun yang tadi ada ditangan Kyuhyun, bermaksud mengancamnya agar Kyuhyun mau menerima ajakan kencan-nya. Entah memang sengaja/tidak/memang tangan Yesung membawa sial, laptop Kyuhyun yang di pegang tinggi-tinggi oleh Yesung terlepas dari tangannya dan terjebur di kolam air yang ada di halaman sekolah.

BLUUP…BLUPP…BLUP…

Terdengar suara laptop Kyuhyun yang perlahan, tenggelem kebawah air seperti kapal Titanic. Kali ini Kyuhyun menjadi pucat basi. Lutut menjadi lemas tidak berdaya menahan tubuhnya. Yesung yang tahu dirinya kali ini melakukan kesalahan lagi menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap kolam air. Baru tangan Yesung menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menepisnya.

"Dasar namjachingu Abnormal."

JLEBBB….kata-kata Kyuhyun menancap tepat di jantung Yesung, membuat tubuhnya seketika bergetar hebat, sakit ? sangat sakit, ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Yesung terluka. Sejak kejadian itu selama 3 minggu Yesung dan Kyuhyun tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Kyuhyun yang memilih pulang sekolah langsung pulang, sedangkan Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun ingin sekali menyapanya, namun ia urungkan saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan –jangan mendekati ku- begitulah.

~Innocent~

.

.

.

"Tuan muda Yesung, anda mau kemana ?."

"Wonnie…Malam ini malam natal, bisa kau antarkan aku ketempat Kyuhyun."

"Baiklah."

Hari ini tanggal 24, malam natal…semua insan sedang merayakan hari natal bersama-sama dengan keluarga, teman, bahkan orang tercintannya. Di dalam mobil, sepanjang perjalanan Yesung melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu jalanan yang menghiasi kota seoul, dan berbagai ornament pohon natal terpajang dengan indah.

"Kyunnie~~."

Gumam Yesung sangat lirih, namun dapat di dengar oleh Siwon. Tidak tega melihat tuan mudanya seperti ini. Semenjak tuan mudanya menceritakan bahwa Kyuhyun menjauhi Yesung, membuat Yesung menjadi tidak ceria, nafsu makan pun tidak selahap dulu, Yesung lebih banyak murung.

"Tuan muda kita sudah sampai."

Kini Yesung berdiri di depan apatement Kyuhyun yang baru, kecil memang namun, terlihat lebih baik dari yang dulu. Perlahan Yesung menaiki anak tangga ke lantai 2 apartement Kyuhyun. Menekan tombol bel apartement Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie…ada yang ingin kubicarakan, boleh kah menganggu waktu mu sebentar."

"Aniyo…pergilah."

Yesung yang mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun hanya dapat tersenyum miris, mengambil sesuatu sepucuk surat dan meletakkannya di kotak pos milik Kyuhyun, berharap Kyuhyun akan mebacanya. Dengan tertunduk Yesung menuruni anak tangga. Siwon yang melihat Yesung turun, membukakan pintu mobil, namun Yesung melewati mobil dengan begitu saja.

"Tuan muda Yesung anda mau kemana ?."

"Pulanglah wonnie…aku ingin pergi seorang diri."

Langkah kaki berjalan menuju tempat yang mungkin Kyuhyun akan datangi. Yaitu pusat kota, tempat yang Yesung tulis didalam surat yang tadi dimasukkan ke kotak surat Kyuhyun, terlihat pohon natal yang menjulang dengan tinggi dan indah. Yesung yang baru pertama kali melihat pohon natal yang menurutnya indah itu, berjalan menuju pohon natal itu. Di kanan kiri jalan terlihat berbagai pasangan sedang saling bercengkrama satu sama lain, tertawa bahagia, saling tukar kado. Yesung yang tidak kuat menahan air matanya lagi, langsung menerobos kerumunan orang-orang, berlari sejauh yang ia bisa, hingga sekarang Yesung berada di gang yang sepi, menumpahkan semua tangisannya.

Kata-kata Kyuhyun yang mengatakan Yesung tidak Abnormal membuat Yesung sedih, Yesung tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan jika berpacaran, satu jam menangis membuat bahu Yesung tertimpun salju yang turun saat ini.

GREBBB….

Seseorang memeluk tubuh Yesung dari belakang dan membalut leher Yesung dengan syal, Yesung yang sadar langsung mengok dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang bernafas ter-enggah-engah.

"Kyunnie…syal ini ?."

"Hemm…kau suka ? Mianhae…atas sikap ku, karena laptop ku rusak, aku tidak bisa mencari uang dengan bermain game, jadi aku part-time untuk membelikan mu syal itu."

Yesung yang sekarang tahu kebenaran dari Kyuhyun yang menjauhi dirinya langsung berwajah ceriah kembali, dan tanpa sadar ingus Yesung pun keluar dari hidungnya, karena menunggu Kyuhyun yang sudah satu jam tidak datang di cuaca sedingin ini. Kyuhyun yang melihat hanya dapat terkekeh dan mengambil sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih.

"Hahahaha…Kau ini memang Abnormal, mau-mau saja menunggu satu jam di cuaca seperti ini."

Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membersihkan ingus Yesung, Yesung yang di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun hanya dapat memerah. Entah itu efek kulitnya yang berwarna putih karena kedinginan atau senang. Kyuhyun yang ingat akan 'syal cinta' itu langsung memelilitkannya dileher mereka berdua.

"Sekarang cinta kita akan kuat, kau puas ?."

Yesung yang mendengar langsung tersenyum, memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, menempelkan kepalannya di dada hangat milik Kyuhyun. Malam natal Yesung luar biasa, walaupun telat. Yesung senang bisa melewati malam natal dengan Kyuhyun.

Kepolosan yang lagi-lagi membuat masalah ?

Hal apa yang akan Yesung lakukan untuk merusak laptop Kyuhyun lagi ._. #digampar Kyu

**TBC ^^**

**Don't Forget Review **

\(^0^)/ wah…ga nyangka dapat respon bagus, padahal pas Publish FF ini ga percaya diri ^^

**Kepada :**

**Cloudlovekyusung, sayangsemuamembersuju, Asha lightyagamikun, ClaraBrown197, Hanazawa, Aquila3424, Lylyda, Lee minji elf, ajib4ff, cloud3024, , yesunghyunggue, idda kyuSung, Triple-Y, nin nina, KimLove, Oh Hyunsung, tety sinaga, D3villaZ, tiaa, Kyusungshipper, chocolates, april januagu, TrinCloudSparkyu, clouds04, libra love clouds, nakazawa Ryu, Riyoung Kim.**

Terima kasih semua atas Reviewnya, Saranghae~~~ #deep Bow

Reviewnya bikin semangat (0)9

Yang tidak kesebut, mianhae…karena mungkin kalian review ga ada nama-nya, jadi author ga tahu -.-"


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Innocent

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor

Pairing : KyuSung (Kyuhyun X Yesung)

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon

-Other cast nyusul di next chapter ^^

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, ELF ^^

Rating : K/T

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

**Note : umur Cast sama **

**Inspired from comic by Hotori Momoyuki**

Happy Reading^^

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

~Innocent~

DHEG…

DHEG…

DHEG…

DHEG…

DHEG…

Itu adalah suara detak jantung Yesung yang sedang berdetak dengan cepat, dadanya yang berdebar tidak karuan. Degup jantungnya seperti sedang berlari cepat. Saat ini Yesung sedang berusaha mencium bibir Kyuhyun, dimana Kyuhyun dan Yesung saat ini berada di atas sebuah bukit yang terhampar luas rumput hijau yang sangat indah dilihat. Kyuhyun yang sedang menutup kedua matanya, menunggu Yesung menempelkan bibirnya. Tidak tahukan Kyuhyun bahwa Yesung sekarang sedang gugup dan gemetar. Sedikit lagi Yesung mencium bibir sang namjachingunya, sedikit lagi dan…..

"Ahhh….sudah, ayo kita pulang."

Kyuhyun yang dengan seenaknya mengagalkan rencana Yesung yang ingin mencium bibirnya, mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, karena Kyuhyun langsung menggelak dan menjauh pergi dari Yesung. Selama perjalanan pulang, tidak henti-hentinya Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya hanya cuek dan sesekali menatap Yesung dan tertawa dalam hati.

"Sudahnya sampai besok."

Dengan kesal Yesung masuk kedalam rumah, tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Kyuhyun. Para pelayan kyang biasanya menyambut Yesung kini Yesung abaikan, Yesung lebih memilih untuk segera pergi ke kamarnya, Siwon yang melihat Tuan mudanya pulang, langsung berinisiatif menyapa dan menayakan bagaimana hari ini. Namun, dengan cueknya Yesung berjalan cuek melewati Siwon begitu saja.

BRAAAKKKKK….!

Yesung pun membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras, membuat Siwon yang mendengarnya hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sang Tuan muda sepertinya sedang Bad Mood. Belum ada satu menit Yesung pun keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan kearah Siwon yang masih stay di tempatnya.

"Wonnie…Apa di muka ku ada yang aneh."

"Tidak…Tuan muda selalu terlihat manis, cantik, dan menggemaskan."

Yesung mendengar balasan Siwon menatap malas, percuma saja bertanya kepada Siwon. Mau Yesung tidur, jatuh, nyungsep, atau berlumuran tanah Siwon akan tetap bilang Yesung manis, cantik dan menggemaskan. 'Sepertinya aku salah bertanya' batin Yesung.

Yesung pun kembali kedalam kamarnya, kali ini tidak membanting pintu. Yesung yang teringat akan kejadian bersama Kyuhyun akhirnya mengambil majalah yang terdapat di meja nakasnya. Mengambil beberapa majalah yang sepertinya akan menyelesaikan masalahnya. Membuka majalah itu dengan perlahan dan membacanya.

"APAAAAA MAS KOKIIIIII ?."

Teriak Yesung saat membaca lembar majalah itu, sepertinya Yesung baru saja membaca tulisan yang mengatakan 'Kamu yang pada saat ingin berciuman ,mendorong bibir mu maju, sehingga bentuknya seperti mas koki, akan membuat pacar mu tidak minat untuk mencium mu.'

Yesung pun langsung pudung di pojokan sudut kamarnya, apakah Kyuhyun melihat bibir Yesung yang seperti mas koki pada saat tadi Yesung sedang memajukan bibirnya. Sehingga Kyuhyun menolaknya, Yesung pun langsung berdiri di depan kaca besar miliknya, mengulang adegan tadi saat bersama Kyuhyun. Yesung pun memejamkan kedua matanya, memajukan bibirnya membayangkan bahwa Kyuhyun berada di depannya, perlahan Yesung membuka kedua matanya untuk melihat bentuk bibirnya.

"Hwaaaaa…! Kalau begini seumur hidup aku tidak akan di cium."

Renggek Yesung saat melihat dirinya di cermin, ternyata bibir Yesung tadi terlihat seperti ikan mas koki. Dengan semangat berkobar, Yesung pun mengambil majalah lain mencari sesuatu dan bingo akhirnya ketemu 'Strategi mengundang si Dia untuk mencium mu.' Yesung pun langsung tersenyum bahagia saat membacanya, dan tanpa membuang waktu Yesung pun menjalankan Strateginya.

~Innocent~

.

.

.

.

"Yesung…Jalan lah lebih cepat, kita sudah mau terlambat."

"Kyuuuu~."

Saat ini Yesung dan Kyuhyun sedang berjalan bersama untuk ke sekolah, Yesung yang berjalan sangat lambat membuat Kyuhyun yang berada di depan Yesung menjadi kesal, karena akibat jalan Yesung yang lambat, mereka akan terlambat ke sekolah. Perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Yesung, Kyuhyun yang merasa mencium sesuatu, aroma yang sangat wangi menurut Kyuhyun, akhirnya mendekat dan mencium kepala Yesung.

"Kau sangat wangi."

Sebenarnya yang membuat mereka terlambat adalah Yesung. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah menjemput Yesung pagi-pagi, tapi entah apa yang di lakukan Yesung sampai lama sekali bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ternyata Yesung tadi pagi mandi dan berendam dengan aroma Buah, dimana majalah yang semalam Yesung baca mengatakan 'Pacar mu pasti akan melahap mu, jika tubuh mu beraroma buah.'

Dengan memejamkan kedua matanya Yesung berharap Kyuhyun akan mencium dirinya. 1 menit 2 menit tidak ada reaksi, akhirnya Yesung membuka matanya dan melihat Kyuhyun sedang berlari tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Yesung sendirian.

"Dasar Yesung pabo kita sudah telat,kenapa diam…cepat lari."

Teriak Kyuhyun dari jauh, Yesung yang merasa di timpah oleh emas batangan langsung terkaget. Tidak mau telat Yesung pun terpaksa ikut berlari mengejar Kyuhyun, menyemangati dirinya bahwa masih ada rencana lain untuk membuat Kyuhyun mencium dirinya.

**-ATAP SEKOLAH-**

"Hari ini bekal ku tempura, kalau Kyunnie apa ?."

Tanya Yesung sambil memamerkan bekal makan siangnya pada Kyuhyun, Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang melihat bekal makan siang Yesung yang tingkat 3 hanya dapat manggut-manggut.

"Aku Roti saja."

Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memakan Roti yang Kyuhyun beli tadi di kantin sambil memainkan laptopnya. Sedangkan, Yesung memakan bekalnya dengan memadang wajah Kyuhyun. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman tercetak di bibir Yesung, Yesung pun mengambil sesuatu di saku celanannya dan mengoleskannya di bibir ranumnya.

"Kyunnie~~."

Panggil Yesung dengan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun refleks langsung menegok kearah samping dan melihat Yesung, lebih tepatnya kearah bibir Yesung. Yap….rencana kedua adalah mengoleskan bibir mu dengan Lipgloss. Karena Yesung namja, jadi Yesung memutuskan memakai LipGloss yang menurutnya tidak terlalu mencolok untuk dirinya. Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung seperti itu menjadi memerah, perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yesung, kali ini Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Yesung membuat Kyuhyun dapat dengan mudah melihat wajah namjachingunya.

"Ini terlalu basah."

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, membuat degup jantung Yesung semakin cepat. Berharap kali ini akan berhasil. Sekarang Yesung dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun di wajahnya.

"Kau ini sudah besar Yesung, masa bibir mu sampai belepotan gini gara-gara minyak tempura."

Lagi-lagi Yesung tertimpa emas batangan untuk kedua kalinya, Kyuhyun mengagalkannya dengan menganggap bibir Yesung yang di poles oleh Lipgloss adalah minyak tempura bahkan dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun menghapus bibir Yesung dengan kertas Tissue. Merasa bibir Yesung sudah bersih dari minyak, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan kembali ke kelas, meninggalkan Yesung sedang meratapi kegagalannya.

**-PERPUSTAKAAN-**

Saat ini Yesung sedang menemani Kyuhyun yang sedang mencari sebuah buku untuk nanti Kyuhyun gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas. berdiri tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun dengan memegang laptop milik Kyuhyun. Yesung yang sibuk dengan pikirannya karena, Yesung merasa hanya dia yang ingin berciuman, ditambah rencana-rencana yang sudah Yesung lakukan tadi pagi dan siang tidak ada yang berhasil. Sebenarnya masih ada satu rencana, tapi sepertinya Yesung harus menyerah. Disamping itu Kyuhyun yang sedang mengambil buku di rak paling atas, megalami kesulitan akhirnya bertumpu pada rak buku membuat buku yang berada di dekat Yesung goyang dan….

"AWAAAASSS…!."

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyelamatkan Yesung, membuat buku-buku yang jatuh tertimpa Kyuhyun. Yesung yang kini berada di bawah Kyuhyun menjadi teringat sesuatu, Yap….rencana terakhir 'Dia pasti akan terpaku saat melihat mata mu yang berlinangan air mata.' Langsung saja Yesung mengeluarkan air matanya memanggil nama Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun yang melihat sejujurnya terpesona oleh wajah Yesung, Kyuhyun pun mengusap lembut pipi Yesung.

"Coba aku lihat lebih dekat lagi."

Saat ini Yesung yang sedang membuka matanya dapat melihat langsung mata indah milik Kyuhyun, Yesung seketika terhipnotis akan sorotan mata Kyuhyun. Semakin dekat mereka berdua, degup suara jantung Yesung pun menjadi semakin cepat, tidak kuat akan degupan jantungnya akhirnya Yesung mendorong Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"Huwaaaa…..Aku tidak bisa ! Aku tidak pede untuk ciuman sama Kyunnie….!."

Kyuhyun pun langsung terpental begitu juga dengan benda yang dari tadi Yesung genggam saat sedang menunggu Kyuhyun mencari buku, sadar benda yang ia pegang tadi adalah Laptop Kyuhyun, Yesung pun langsung panic 'Kyaaaa….aku merusak laptop Kyuhyun lagi.' Batin Yesung.

"Apa maksud mu CIUMAN hah ?."

"…."

"Aku tadi hanya ingin melindungi mu, karena mata mu berkaca-kaca ku kira kau terluka. Ternyata, sikap mu yang aneh sejak tadi pagi, gara-gara kepala mu penuh dengan hal seperti itu."

JLEBBB…perkataan Kyuhyun membuat pertahanan Yesung jatuh, sakit sungguh sakit mendengar namjachingu mu berkata seperti itu. Kali ini Yesung menyerah, air mata Yesung mengalir dengan deras, menundukkan kepalanya, karena tidak berani melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Itu benar, Kau tahu….Kyunnie selalu memenuhi pikiran ku, itu karena aku begitu menyukai mu."

"…"

"Ta-tapi ternyata kau tidak suka pada ku."

Yesung pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun, mengambil tas-nya dikelas dan meminta izin untuk pulang cepat, sedangkan Kyuhyun meruntuki dirinya karena mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Yesung menangis lagi.

"Siaaallll….!."

~Innocent~

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang pagi ini tidak berangkat bersama dengan Yesung, hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya. Berulang kali Kyuhyun menghubungi Yesung tapi tidak pernah di angkat, bahkan message yang Kyuhyun kirimkan tidak dibalas olehnya. Memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan malas, tanpa sadar namja manis yang tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun sedang menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah sendunya.

"KYUNNIE….SELAMAT PAGIIII."

Teriak Yesung dengan wajah cerianya sambil berlari, Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara Yesung langsung menengok kebelakang, Yesung pun langsung membungkuk di depan Kyuhyun dan meminta maaf karena telah merusak laptop miliknya kemarin. Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba melihat sikap Yesung langsung merasa aneh, Yesung tidak pernah seperti ini. Biasanya Yesung jika bertemu dengan Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal bodoh, entah itu bergelayutan di lengan Kyuhyun atau senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Yesung hyung kenapa ? Sok ceria gitu ?."

Ucap Hyukkie yang baru sampai di sekolah melihat Yesung yang menurut Hyukkie senyum yang dipaksakan, mendengar ucapan Hyukkie ,Kyuhyun pun menjadi khawatir melihat Yesung sperti itu. Kyuhyun pun langung menuju ke kelas untuk menemui Yesung, karena Yesung tadi pergi duluan ke kelas. Sesampainya di kelas Kyuhyun tidak melihat Yesung, yang ada hanya meja dan bangku kosong.

Bermaksud mencari Yesung, Kyuhyun yang baru ingin keluar kelas langsung di tahan oleh Guru yang tidak sengaja berpapasan di depan pintu, menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke tempat duduk karena pelajaran akan segera di mulai. Kyuhyun pun kembali duduk di bangkunya memandang sisi kanannya, seharusnya saat ini Yesung sedang duduk di sampingnya. Sekarang entah kenapa tidak ada Yesung terlihat sangat kosong.

"Maaf menganggu, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa Kim Yesung tidak bisa hadir karena sakit, sekarang saya akan membawanya pulang."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar guru pembimbing UKS mengatakan keadaan Yesung membuat Kyuhyun menjadi pucat. Guru yang mengetahui Kyuhyun akan keluar karena melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri dari bangkunya langsung mengancam, jika Kyuhyun keluar maka nilainya di kasih 0. Dengan kesal Kyuhyun pun menahan dirinya, hingga waktu jam makan siang pun datang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun berlari keluar kelas menghiraukan murid-murid yang sudah ia tabrak. Yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini adalah Yesung. Sungguh Kyuhyun akan menyesal seumur hidup bila terjadi sesuatu kepada Yesung.

**-UKS-**

BRAAAKKKK….!

Membuka pintu UKS dengan cepat, berjalan masuk kedalam UKS. Dan Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas, sekarang Yesung sedang terbaring di ranjang UKS dengan mata yang terpejam. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekat, menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya ke kening Yesung. Yesung yang merasakan nyaman di keningnya karena tangan seseorang , membuka matanya untuk melihat pemilik tangan itu.

"Kyuuuniee~."

CHUUUU~

Baru Yesung mengucapkan satu kalimat, Kyuhyun langsung mengecup kening Yesung dengan lembut. Menatap manic mata Yesung dengan dalam.

"Mianhae…Sebenarnya Aku juga ingin mencium mu. Tapi, aku ingin melakukannya di moment yang pas."

Yesung yang mendengar alasan Kyuhyun langsung senang, ternyata Kyuhyun juga menginginkannya. Yesung pun langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa Yesung ?."

Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Yesung, karena Kyuhyun bingung tadi pag Yesung tidak apa-apa,sekarang kenapa tiba-tiba bisa berada di UKS.

"ii-itu sebenarnya, Aku hanya tersandung dan lutut ku berdarah. Dan, aku meminta Siwon menjemput ku tapi aku ketiduran di sini."

"MWOOOOO ?! Tadi aku benar-benar khawatir tahu."

Dengan kesal dan malu Kyuhyun pun langsung pergi dari UKS, tapi belum sempat Kyuhyun pergi jauh. Yesung dengan cepat turun dari ranjang UKS, dan mengejar Kyuhyun. Memeluk dari belakang pinggang namjachingunya dengan erat.

"Jeongmal Saranghae Kyuhyun….heheheh."

Kyuhyun yang melihat tawa dan senyum Yesung yang sangat manis dan ceria, langsung tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Yesung dengan gemes ,dan menggandeng tangan Yesung untuk kembali ke kelas bersama.

"Nado saranghae Yesung."

**TBC**

**DON'T FORGET REVIEW **

Jeongmal mianhae…TELAT UPDATE -_-v

**THANKS TO :**

**Tata, PepiQyu, ayay, dellamahar, Riyaoung Kim, april Januagu, Won, Song Je Yoo, KyuWoon, hera3424, FluffywithKyusung, tiaa, cinnynese, kyusungshipper, tety sinaga, cloudlovekyusung, evilcloud, dewi cloudsparkyu, sayangsemuamembersuju, ermagyu, cloud3024, TrinCloudSparkyu, Asha lightyagamikun,Yanie, Nakazawa Ryu, libra love clouds.**

Mianhae ga bisa bales Review kalian di chapter 2 soalnya di kejar utang FF lainnya ._.v

Tapi, aku seneng karena kalian telah mereview FF ku~^^


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Innocent

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor

Pairing : KyuSung (Kyuhyun X Yesung)

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, ELF ^^

Rating : K

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

Note : umur Cast sama

Inspired from comic by Hotori Momoyuki

Happy Reading^^

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

~Innocent~

"Nnngghh...Kyu~."

Desah Yesung saat Kyuhyun melumat ranum bibir mungil Yesung. Semenjak kejadian di UKS kemarin, sekarang Kyuhyun sudah mulai berani mencium Yesung-nya dan tentu saja Yesung sangat senang. Karena, masih di area sekolah Yesung pun meminta Kyuhyun untuk menyudahi ciuman mereka,takut ada guru yang melihat mereka itu akan gawat.

"YESUUNGGGG...!"

Terlihat namja kekar dengan wajah garang-nya menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Yesung yang takut melihat sang guru yang berjulukan killer itu datang, hanya dapat memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar guru itu. Tidak peduli jika apa yang tadi mereka lakukan terlihat oleh guru itu.

"Ini hasil Ulangan bahasa Inggris mu Yesung..! Apa-apaan ini, masa kau dapat nilai 40. Kyuhyun saja mendapatkan nilai 100. Hari ini kau harus belajar tambahan di sekolah untuk ulangan perbaikan besok."

Kesal sang guru yang bernama Heechul, karena di mata pelajaran-nya hanya Yesung saja yang mendapatkan nilai jelek. Sebagai guru itu adalah tanggung jawabnya, karena kinerja sang guru di lihat dari hasil nilai-nilai murid-nya. Hari ini memang ada ulangan bahasa inggris, tapi Yesung tidak menyangka hasil-nya akan keluar secepat itu. Yesung memang sangat lemah di pelajaran bahasa asing, karena menurut Yesung untuk apa mempelajari bahasa orang lain. Bukan kah lebih baik menggunakan bahasa negara mu sendiri.

"Ta...tapi seongsangnim, hari ini aku mau makan siang di cafe dengan Kyunnie~."

"Tidak bisa."

"Jebal...aku akan belajar dirumah dengan guru bule ku~."

Kyuhyun yang melihat namjachingu-nya itu sedang memohon pada sang guru, hanya dapat terkekeh. Saat ini Yesung sangat lucu dimata Kyuhyun, mempoutkan bibirnya seperti ikan mas koki. 10 menit sudah berlalu, melihat Yesung yang menghela nafas berat, Kyuhyun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa namjachingu-nya itu kalah debat dengan sang guru. Sudah di pastikan mereka batal makan di cafe yang di inginkan Yesung.

"Sudahlah..Lain kali saja kita makan-nya, belajarlah seperti aku."

Kyuhyun pun mengusap rambut Yesung lembut, bukan-nya bertambah baik. Yesung malah semakin kesal. Tidak tahukah Kyuhyun, semenjak pacaran dengan-nya Yesung sudah tidak mau belajar les private dirumahnya lagi. Yesung lebih memilih pergi bermain atau jalan-jalan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Huaaa...Kyunnie jahat ! padahal tiap hari aku memikirkan mu, makan, mandi, bahkan berjalan maka-nya aku tidak punya waktu untuk belajar...Huaaa."

Melihat Yesung yang berteriak merenggek seperti anak kecil, membuat murid-murid yang melewati koridor menjadi menatap mereka dan berbisik-bisik membuat Kyuhyun merasa seperti penjahat. Tidak mau membuat semua murid menjadi semakin salah paham, Kyuhyun pun menyeret Yesung untuk masuk ke ruang kelas yang sudah tidak ada orang-nya.

"Disini tidak ada orang kan."

"Aishh...Kyu, jadi kau mau berdua-an dengan ku ya~, kyaaa...jadi malu."

PLETAKK...Kyuhyun pun menjitak kepala Yesung keras-keras. Kenapa namjachingu-nya itu selalu berpikiran aneh-aneh sekarang. Yesung yang di jitak Kyuhyun hanya cemberut.

"Aku akan mengajari mu Yesung, Bersiaplah...kkkkk~."

Yesung yang melihat aura Kyuhyun yang menurut-nya baru pertama kali ia lihat ini sangat menyeramkan dan menakutkan. Sepertinya Kyuhyun bermaksud mengajari Yesung, dengan wujud devil-nya itu.

"Biasa-nya ulangan perbaikan Bahasa Inggris itu membuat karangan, coba kau buat."

"Ne..."

Yesung pun akhirnya menuruti Kyuhyun, lama sekali Yesung membuat karangan bahasa Inggris. Padahal menurut Kyuhyun, membuat karangan itu mudah bukan. Sesekali Yesung yang sedang menulis melirik sekilas Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain saham di sisi samping-nya. Sekali lirikan tajam dari Kyuhyun yang tahu bahwa Yesung sedang melihat-nya, langsung membuat Yesung tertunduk kesal, padahal menatap Kyuhyun dari samping itu sangat keren menurut Yesung.

"Ini sudah selesai Kyu."

Kyuhyun pun memeriksa hasil karangan Yesung, ada banyak begitu kosa kata yang Yesung salah tempatkan. Yesung yang berada di samping Kyuhyun pun langsung mendekatkan diri, membuat Kyuhyun otomatis menenggok kearah Yesung. Sehingga, jarak wajah mereka saat ini sangat dekat.

"Kyunnie...sekarang kita Cuma berdua loh~."

Kyuhyun menelan ludah-nya kasar, demi laptop yang sering di hancurkan Yesung. Saat ini wajah Yesung sangat manis, membuat siapa saja ingin sekali memakan-nya. Kulit yang putih, pipi chubby-nya, hidung yang mancung, mata yang sipit dan bibir ranum-nya ditambah Yesung menwarnai rambut-nya dengan warna Pink. Astagaaa...SEMPURNA.

Namun, pikiran untuk menyerang Yesung segera Kyuhyun tepis jauh-jauh.

"Yaakk..! Jangan menggoda ku, seriuslah sedikit Yesung. Kau tidak malu apa mendaptkan nilai 40. Huh ?."

Kesal Kyuhyun yang menyembunyikan gejolak untuk mencium Yesung, saat ini Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin membuat Yesung mengerti dan bisa mengerjakan ulangan besok. Yesung yang di marahi oleh Kyuhyun hanya dapat tertunduk, merasa Kyuhyun terlalu keras memarahi-nya dia pun perlahan mendekat. Tapi, Yesung langsung mendorong-nya menjauh.

"Aku tidak peduli jika aku mendapat nilai jelek, asal berada di sisi mu saja itu sudah cukup."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Yesung berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di kelas.

"Haah..dia marah, tapi tumben laptop ku selamat."

Ucap Kyuhyun melirik laptop-nya yang hari selamat dari tangan Yesung. Biasa-nya laptop akan selalu rusak/hancur jika berada di dekat Yesung. Tapi, hari ini tidak.

~Innocent~

.

.

.

.

"Hyukkieeee..."

Mendengar ada yang memanggil-nya, Eunhyuk atau biasa di panggil Hyukkie ini menghentikan langkah kaki-nya saat ingin masuk kedalam mobil. Dari kejauhan Eunhyuk dapat melihat siluet orang bertubuh pendek yang memanggil-nya itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung. Sahabat atau bisa di bilang teman yang hanya dia yang boleh memanggil-nya Hyukkie.

"Kau mau kemana Hyukkie ?."

"Aku mau ke restoran tempat Donghae bekerja."

"Aku ikut ne."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Eunhyuk, Yesung langsung masuk kedalam mobil Eunhyuk dengan se-enaknya. Eunhyuk pun menyusul Yesung masuk kedalam mobil. Memerintahkan kepada sang supir untuk jalan. Tidak butuh waktu lama, mereka berdua sudah sampai di Restoran perancis bernama 'Grill5Taco'.

Restoran yang minimalis tapi mewah ini adalah tempat Donghae namjachingu dari Eunhyuk sekaligus sahabat Yesung juga. Mereka berdua pun duduk di meja yang dekat dengan jendela. Melihat ada pengunjung yang datang, seorang namja yang tampan mendatangi meja Eunhyuk dan Yesung. Eunhyuk yang melihat namja tampan sudah berada di depan-nya hanya dapat tersenyum lembut.

"Hae-ah...keluarkan semua makanan yang restoran ini punya."

Namja yang di panggil Hae atau Donghae ini hanya menatap malas ucapan Yesung. Selalu saja Yesung tiap datang ke restoran tempat Hae bekerja akan memesan semua menu makanan-nya.

"Yesung...pesan makanan yang kau sanggup makan saja."

"Aniya...tenang saja kalau ada sisa, aku bisa membawa-nya pulang untuk oleh-oleh maid ku."

Ucap Yesung enteng menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, Donghae yang tidak bisa membantah hanya dapat menuruti perkataan Yesung. Mencatat permintaan Yesung sedangkan Eunhyuk. Tanpa bertanya pun, Donghae tahu apa yang akan di pesan Eunhyuk.

"Maklumin saja Hae, Yesung lagi depresi."

Mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, Yesung langsung melemparkan deathglear andalan-nya. Eunhyuk yang melihat hanya cuek. 20 menit menunggu, akhirnya semua makanan yang di pesan datang. Yesung yang sedang kesal dengan Kyuhyun, memakan makanan itu dengan cemberut.

"Si ma delicieuse nouvewu menu ?."

" C'est vraiment bon, J'ai besoin du commander a nouveau."

"D'accord."

Mendengar percakapan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang menggunakan bahasa perancis, membuat Yesung kaget tak percaya. Sejak kapan Eunhyuk pintar berbicara bahasa asing itu.

"Karena, Hae bekerja di restoran perancis dimana pegawai-nya hanya mengerti bahasa perancis. Akhirnya aku belajar bahasa perancis juga, agar dapat mengimbangi Hae."

Jelas Eunhyuk yang merasa di tatap Yesung, mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk membuat Yesung berpikir, benar yang dikatakan Eunhyuk saling mengimbangi satu sama lain. –Aku memang tidak sepintar Kyuhyun, tapi walaupun sedikit aku ingin mengimbangi Kyuhyun, kalau aku dapat nilai jelek, aku akan membuat Kyuhyun malu- batin Yesung. Akhirnya Yesung sadar, dan pergi kembali ke sekolah untuk menemui Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Hoiiii...Yesung, bagaimana dengan makanan yang belum kau setuh."

Teriak Donghae saat Yesung tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan cafe tanpa bicara.

"Sudahlah..Hae, kirim saja kerumah-nya. Dan, seperti-nya Yesung meninggalkan ini untuk membayar makanan-nya."

"APA INI...YESUUUUNG KAU MEMBAYAR DENGAN EMAS BATANGAN...!."

Teriak Donghae tanpa memperdulikan pengunjung lainnya, betapa kesal-nya Hae melihat tingkah Yesung. Memesan semua menu, dan dengan se-enaknya meninggalkan makanan yang masih banyak belum di sentuh oleh-nya, ditambah Yesung membayar dengan emas batangan. Apakah segitu kaya-nya Yesung sampai tidak mempunyai uang lembaran.

~Innocent~

.

.

.

.

"Argghh...aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Kyunnie..hiks...apa aku tidak pantas menjadi pacar mu."

Keluh Yesung entah pada siapa, saat ini Yesung berada di ruangan yang tadi di pakai untuk belajar bersama Kyuhyun. Padahal sudah susah payah Yesung kembali ke sekolah, tapi Kyuhyun ternyata sudah tidak ada. Jadilah, dia belajar sendiri. Namun, hasil-nya nihil Yesung sudah membuat berbagai karangan tapi tidak ada yang nyambung sedikit pun. Otak-nya sekarang hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun.

"Akhirnya kau kembali ?."

"Kyunnie..."

Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan kelas, langsung memeluknya. Ternyata Kyuhyun menunggu Yesung di sekolah, Kyuhyun pun membalas memeluk Yesung dan meminta maaf pada-nya karena telah berbicara keras tadi. Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud berbicara seperti itu, hanya saja Kyuhyun tidak mau Yesung mendapatkan nilai jelek dan tinggal kelas. Yesung pun mengerti dan sekarang mereka belajar bersama lagi, tidak lupa Kyuhyun memberikan tips dan trik yang dari tadi di cari oleh Kyuhyun untuk membuat Yesung lebih mengerti membuat karangan yang benar.

"Sudah selesai ? coba bacakan ?."

"Ba...baik, I Love Kyuhyun-."

Mendengar karangan yang di buat Yesung, membuat Kyuhyun langsung terkaget. Apakah Yesung tidak pernah serius sedikit pun. Kyuhyun tahu, dia menyuruh Yesung mengarang bebas tadi. Tapi, kenapa karangan seperti itu yang ia tulis.

"Aku sudah susah payah menulis-nya, tolong dengarkan."

"Baiklah."

Yesung pun kembali memegang lembar kertas yang sudah berisi karangan-nya. Dengan, gugup Yesung pun membacakan hasil karangan-nya.

"I Love Kyuhyun, You know. I want You thinking about me at all and kiss me more-."

"Where ?."

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang memotong ucapan Yesung, membuat Yesung langsung menghadap kearah Kyuhyun. Betapa terkejutnya ia, melihat sekarang Kyuhyun sedang menatap intens Yesung. Yesung pun memikirkan jawaban apa untuk pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Ng..on the back of my hand. Please."

Kyuhyun pun langsung mengambil tangan kanan Yesung, dan mencium punggung tangan kanan Yesung sesuai dengan jawaban Yesung.

"Where next ?."

Yesung yang masih tidak percaya Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang di jawab Yesung, hanya dapat tergugup hebat, sekarang Kyuhyun menayakan dimana selanjut-nya. Dengan, takut dan ragu Yesung menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Li..li-"

"I know."

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mencium bibir Yesung, melumat-nya sebentar dan melepaskan-nya.

"And...next ?."

"Eh...! memang-nya masih ada tempat untuk di cium lagi ya ?."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar jawaban polos Yesung hanya dapat tertawa, sungguh polos sekali kekasih-nya ini. Beruntung sekali Kyuhyun menjadi yang pertama bagi Yesung. Tidak mau sampai memakan Yesung, akhirnya Kyuhyun menyudahi pelajaran-nya. Sepertinya Yesung akan bisa mengerjakan soal perbaikan besok dengan mudah.

~Innocent~

.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda, irreona...teman tuan muda, sudah datang dan menunggu di bawah."

"Nggh...5 menit lagi wonnie~."

Siwon yang melihat tuan muda-nya tidak mau bangun, hanya menghela nafas-nya. Tuan muda-nya ini memang sangat sulit sekali bangun.

"Tuan muda, di bawah sudah ada Kyuhyun."

"APAAA...KYUHYUN ? kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi Siwon."

Dengan cepat Yesung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, sedangkan siwon hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Sekarang, mudah sekali membangunkan tuan muda-nya itu. Hanya dengan menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun, mata Yesung akan terbuka. Siwon pun membereskan tempat tidur Yesung, segala hal tentang tempat pribadi Yesung hanya boleh siwon yang melakukan-nya. Karena, siwon adalah pelayan pribadi Yesung.

"Akuuuu siap pergi...!."

Ucap Yesung girang dan semangat, karena ulangan sudah selesai. Otomatis sekolah libur selama 2minggu. Karena, bosan pergi liburan ke luar negeri terus. Eunhyuk pun mengajak Yesung berkemah selama 4hari 3malam tentu-nya dengan namjachingu mereka masing-masing Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Yesung bisakah hanya satu tas saja yang kau bawa ?."

Mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun, membuat Yesung memiringkan kepala-nya bingung.

"Memang-nya kenapa Kyuu, semua ini hal yang ku butuhkan."

"KAU INI MAU BERKEMAH ATAU PINDAH RUMAH, HAH..!."

Teriak Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi di buat heran oleh kekasih-nya itu, Siwon dan Bodyguard Yesung lain-nya yang melihat Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak di depan tuan muda mereka, langsung mengarahkan senjata api-nya. 'Mau mati-nya.' Batin semua bodyguard dan Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membunuh-nya. Kyuhyun yang di tatapan seperti itu oleh mereka, hanya dapat menelan ludah-nya kasar. 'Dasar Kyuhyun pabo.' Runtuk Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Benar yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, bawa keperluan selama berkemah saja Yesung."

Kali ini Eunhyuk berucap, ternyata mengajak Yesung berkemah sangat merepotkan. Hanya dengan melihat barang bawa-an Yesung saja, sudah merepotkan. Masa berkemah 4hari 3malam, dia membawa baju seperti satu lemari, belum sepatu-nya, aksesoris, apakah setiap Yesung kotor kena tanah harus ganti baju terus. Yesung pun akhirnya membawa apa yang menurut Yesung butuhkan.

**-Hutan-**

Langkah demi langkah Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Yesung berjalan ke tempat kemah di dalam hutan. Dengan, hanya bermodal kompas dan peta yang Eunhyuk bawa. Untung saja namjachingu Eunhyuk dan Yesung , jika terjadi sesuatu Eunhyuk dan Yesung tidak perlu khawatir.

"Apa kau sudah lelah chagiya ?."

"Aniya..Hae, aku baik-baik saja."

Melihat moment EunHae di depan mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun merasa khawatir dari mereka tiba di hutan, berjalan dan mendaki Kyuhyun tidak mendengar suara keluhan Yesung yang lelah, Eunhyuk dan Yesung kan kondisi tubuh-nya lebih rentan Yesung . Kyuhyun pun menengok kebelakang untuk melihat Yesung yang sendari tadi dia gandeng agar tidak ketinggalan.

"Yesu-."

"Bahagia yaaa~."

Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus saat melihat Yesung yang tadi-nya ia khawatirkan, langsung menatap malas. –Aku lupa, namjachingu ku kan beda dari yang lain.- batin Kyuhyun, yang ternyata mendapati Yesung ternyata sibuk memandangi sosok Kyuhyun selama mereka jalan. Pantas saja dia tidak mengeluh lelah, Yesung kan tidak akan pernah lelah untuk memandang Kyuhyun, di tambah Kyuhyun yang menggengam tangan Yesung, membuat tenaga Yesung tidak akan pernah habis.

"Jangan memandangi ku, lihat langkah jalan mu Yesung."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun pun menyuruh Yesung untuk berjalan di depan-nya dan mengikuti EunHae di depan sebagai pemandu jalan, Kyuhyun memilih berjalan di belakang Yesung agar lebih mudah untuk menjaga-nya.

"Kita berkemah di sini saja, jika kita pergi telalu dalam masuk hutan...aku takut kita akan kesasar."

Perintah Donghae dan di jawab oleh anggukan oleh Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Tanpa membuang waktu, karena hari sudah sore. Para Seme pun bertugas menyiapkan tenda untuk mereka tidur, sedangkan para uke sedang mengeluarkan persediaan makanan untuk mereka masak. Eunhyuk pun mengeluarkan panci berukuran kecil, menuangkan butiran-butiran kecil berwarna putih yang di yakini itu adalah beras yang Eunhyuk bawa sebagai bekal mereka.

"Yesung, tidak jauh dari sini ada sungai...Cuci-lah beras ini."

"Eh..! Baik Hyukkie."

Yesung pun berjalan menuju sungai yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berkemah, membawa panci yang berisi beras tidak lupa membawa sebuah kantong yang ia sudah ambil di tas-nya. Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai mendirikan tenda, di suruh oleh Eunhyuk untuk menyusul Yesung, karena Eunhyuk khawatir. Kenapa mencuci beras lama sekali, apakah Yesung di serang oleh binatang buas.

"Ternyata kau di sini, ayo kita...MWOOO ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN YESUNG ?."

"Kyuu...tentu saja mencuci beras-nya."

Betapa kaget-nya Kyuhyun melihat namjachingu-nya mencuci beras dengan deterjen untuk mencuci pakaian. Astaga...Yesung itu polos atau bodoh sih, pikir Kyuhyun yang kali ini benar-benar dibuat pusing oleh Yesung. Kyuhyun pun menyeret Yesung untuk kembali ke tempat kemah. Sama dengan reaksi Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk yang tahu bahwa Yesung mencuci beras dengan deterjen langsung shock berbeda dengan Donghae, ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Kau bisa masak nasi kan, Yesung ?."

"Te..tentu saja Hyukkie, itu mudah kan."

Sebenar-nya Eunhyuk tidak mau menyuruh Yesung, tapi karena terdesak ia harus mencari daun-daun untuk di jadikan alas sebagai piring mereka makan nanti. Sedangkan, Donghae dan Kyuhyun sedang mencari ikan di sungai. Untuk sekian kali-nya, Eunhyuk percaya pada Yesung. Kini tinggal lah Yesung sendirian di depan api unggung yang sudah di modifikasi untuk memasak air/makanan.

"Masak nasi itu, bagaiaman ya ?."

Bingung Yesung, karena tidak tahu. Akhirnya Yesung mengambil Handphone-nya untuk seacrhing di internet bagaimana cara memasak nasi. Tapi, melihat handphone-nya bertuliskan no signal. Yesung menghela nafas-nya. Tidak mau menyerah, Yesung pun mengingat-ingat bagaimana maid-maid di rumah-nya memasak.

"Ah...benar juga-nya, kenapa tidak terpikirkan oleh ku..dasar Yesung pabo."

Yesung yang sudah tahu bagaimana cara memasak nasi, mulailah dia memasak. Eunhyuk yang datang dengan terburu-buru langsung melihat Yesung yang sedang duduk tenang memandangi api unggun yang diatas-nya sudah ada panci yang tertutup. Menghela nafas-nya lega, Eunhyuk sebenar-nya takut Yesung melakukan hal yang diluar dugaan-nya, maka-nya ia buru-buru datang.

"GYYAAAAA...YESUUUUUUNG !."

Kali ini Eunhyuk yang berteriak, Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang berada di sungai mendengar suara teriakan Eunhyuk, langsung berlari ketempat kemah. Terlihat, Yesung sedang menutup telinga-nya rapat-rapat dan tertunduk takut karena Eunhyuk ingin mengetok Yesung dengan sepatu-nya. Kyuhyun yang melihat langsung memeluk Yesung untuk melindunginya. Sedangkan, Donghae menahan Eunhyuk.

"Chagiya...kau kenapa, eoh ?."

"Kalian lihat, masa Yesung menuangkan minyak goreng ke beras...ishh, Yesung bodoh..!"

Yah...ternyata Eunhyuk berteriak, karena kaget melihat isi panci. Bukan-nya beras dengan isi air malah beras dengan isi minyak goreng. Lagi-lagi Donghae tertawa melihat tingkah Yesung.

"Yak...jangan tertawa, gara-gara Yesung kita tidak ada beras untuk di masak lagi."

"Sudahlah...kita kan punya ikan, hari ini kita makan ini saja. Cukup bukan ?."

Bela Kyuhyun untuk Yesung, Eunhyuk yang mendengar pun langsung menghela nafas-nya. Percuma juga ia marah tidak akan ada untung-nya. Setelah suasana membaik, mereka ber-empat melupakan hal yang terjadi tadi. Malam hari pertama berkemah di hutan makan ikan bakar, yang bertaburan penuh bintang di atas langit. Itu sangat menyenangkan untuk Yesung dan Eunhyuk. Ini pengalaman baru mereka merasakan hidup seperti ini.

"Kenapa ikan-nya tidak di makan ? kau tidak suka ? dasar orang kaya ."

"Bu..bukan begitu kyu, hanya saja...kenapa ikan-nya hitam legam begini."

"Makan saja, ini sangat enak."

Yesung pun mencicipi ikan bakar tersebut, dan Yesung sangat menyukai-nya. Menurut Yesung ini lebih enak dari masakan koki-koki dirumah-nya. Kyuhyun yang melihat reaksi dari Yesung hanya dapat tersenyum, sesekali Kyuhyun meledek Yesung dengan meminta ikan milik Yesung. Setelah, selesai makan EunHae dan KyuSung memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk melihat pemandangan langit sebentar. Eunhyuk yang dari belakang dipeluk oleh Donghae dengan hangat, membuat Yesung iri. Kyuhyun yang melihat arah mata Yesung, langsung memeluk Yesung dari belakang juga.

"Kyunnie~."

"Apa kau senang ?."

"Sangat Kyunnie...Saranghae."

Kyuhyun pun membalas pesan cinta Yesung, dengan menggeratkan pelukan-nya dan mencium pucuk kepala Yesung. Bagi Yesung, ini adalah liburan yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Berlibur dengan orang yang sangat di cintai. Merasa menggantuk, Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun berpamitan kepada Yesung dan Kyuhyun untuk ke tenda duluan. Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke tenda juga.

"Aa...apa kita tidur satu tenda kyu ?."

"Tentu saja, kajja."

Ajak Kyuhyun kepada Yesung, tapi Yesung masih saja diam tidak bergerak.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuh mu, Jika kau tidak mau...aku akan tidur diluar dan kau didalam."

"A..aniyaa."

Dengan cepat Yesung masuk ketenda, dan di dalam tenda jantung Yesung tidak bisa berhenti berdegup dengan cepat. Ini pertama kali-nya Yesung tidur bersampingan dengan Kyuhyun. Dengan tidur saling memunggungi badan, Yesung yang sedang memerah padam. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun yang sedang berkutak dengan pikiran-nya sendiri.

"_Ennghh...Hae-aaahhh."_

"_Kauu..sangat nikmathh chagiyaaa."_

"_Fasteerrhh ooh... aaahhh..."_

"Su..suara apa itu kyu."

GREEBBB...

Kyuhyun pun langsung menarik Yesung kedalam pelukan-nya, mendekap Yesung dengan erat. Yesung yang tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh Kyuhyun dengan posisi tiduran, langsung memerah padam.

"Ahh..Ini lagu sangat bagus baby, dengarlah."

Kyuhyun pun langsung memasangkan sebuah Headset ke telinga Yesung dan menyetelkan lagu dengan volume keras-keras. Yesung yang tadi sempat mendegar Kyuhyun memanggil-nya 'baby' membuat nya semakin merah padam. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun sedang menahan hasrat gejolak-nya karena perbuatan EunHae di samping tenda mereka.

-Awas...kau Donghae...!- Batin Kyuhyun.

**-Other Side-**

"Kau mendengar sesuatu tidak hae ?."

"Aniya, apa suara kita tadi tidak mempan-nya."

Ternyata ini adalah rencana Eunhyuk, mereka tadi dengan sengaja membuat suara se-akan mereka sedang melakukan 'itu' tapi ternyata EunHae tidak mendengar sesuatu hal yang bagus ditenda Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Sudahlah...kajja, kita tidur."

**TBC**

Fiuuhh...update juga, Mianhae lama /deep bow/

Lagi menggilai YeWon couple nih, mau bikin FF WonSung ._.

Ada yang minat ga ya .-.a

**Thanks For Review Chapter 3 ^^**

CheftyClouds, ranimaharsi, AreynaSyndrome, ajib4ff, RaeMii, Kang Hyena, hera3424, ermagyu, Liekyusung, Nierin, Aru Clouds, TrinCloudSparkyu, Yesunghyunggue90, Cloud3024, libra love clouds, cloudlovekyusung, KrystalCloudsJaejoongie, Cloudhy3424, , Lylyda, AsHa Lightyagami kisslicksucks, idda Kyusung, Yanie, nakazawa Ryu, Dewi CloudSparkyu, Won, tety sinaga, ariesta87, aKyuCloud, tiaa, Riyaoung kim, lee minji elf, Kyuwoon, sayangsemuamembersuju, tata, kim, , oneheartforsuju, InaaCloudsejatie, Aquila3424, HyunChan, sonyacullens


End file.
